Un rey,un problema
Trama 2 kremlims estaban protegiendo las puertas del castillo del Rey K.Rool. Kremlim 1: Este día ha sido tranquilo. Kremlim 2: Ya lo creo. Entonces una energía oscura sale del piso. Kremlim 1:¡¡¡¿Que rayos es eso?!!! Entonces la energía los toca dejándolos inconscientes,luego se mete por la puerta donde habían varios kremlims con lanza llamas,bazookas y hachas láser Kremlim:Alto,¿Que es eso? Otro Kremlim:Detengámoslo Entonces la energía oscura absorbió sus armas y les disparo un rayo que los dejo inconscientes,luego paso a otra habitación donde había un kremlim robot(kremlimbot) kremlimbot:Alto,intruso,prepárate para ser aniquilado Entonces el kremlimbot le iba a disparar un láser de su mano cañón pero la energía oscura se metió en su circuito haciendo que haga corto circuito Energia oscura:Excelente,solo debo ir con el rey Entonces entra a la cámara principal y ve al Rey K.Rool escuchando música Rey K.Rool:I want you to rock me,rock me,rockme yeah Energia oscura:Rey Rey K.Rool:I want you to hit the pedal,heavy metal show me you care Energia oscura:REY!!! Rey K.Rool:We were together the summer O9 Energia oscura:Ya me harte!!! Entonces se metió en su reproductor haciendo que explote Rey K.Rool:Pero ¿qué ocurrió? Energia oscura:Rey K.Rool,necesito hablar con usted Rey K.Rool:¿Que es esa cosa tan rara? Energía oscura: Considerame un amigo La energía oscura toma forma y se convierte en Zero Zero:¿Que dirías si te digo que puedo hacer mas fuerte a tu ejercito Rey K.Rool:Cuéntame mas Con el equipo de kirby Mario estaba corriendo muy rápido en el bosque Mario:No me pueden atrapar Entonces Dk y Diddy aparecen saltando en los arboles DK:Te tenemos Diddy:Si,te tenemos Mario:Eso creen Entonces uso sus poderes voladores(los de super mario bros wii) y se fue volando Mario:Adiós dúo de monos Entonces ambos le dispararon una onda expansiva haciendo que caiga Mario:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Entonces cayo y se revelo que estaban en una simulación computarizada Kirby:Bien hecho monos DK:Grax kirbs Kirby:Excelente sincronización Diddy:See,aprendimos enfrentándonos al Rey K.Rool y su ejercito de kremlims Entonces suena una alarma y aparece Gooey Kirby:¿Cual es la emergencia? Gooey:Parece que hay unos lagartos atacando los prados verdes DK:¿Como son esos lagartos? Gooey:Tienen forma humanoide,son de color verde oscuro y saltan mucho DK Y Diddy:Los kremlims Kirby:Pues vamos,llama a Dedede,Meta,Banjo y Kazooie y a Yoshi,el resto deberán quedarse aquí a cuidar Mario,DK y Diddy:¿Nosotros también? Kirby:No,ustedes irán con nosotros,ahora vamos!!! Entonces salieron los ya mencionados Con los kremlims Kremlim 1:Vaya,destruir la ciudad es muy fácil Kremlim 2:Ya lo creo Entonces les caen potentes shocks eléctricos Ambos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Kirby:Lamentamos arruinarles la fiesta Gooey(poderes chispazo):Pero van a caer Entonces los mencionados se encontraron rodeados de kremlims Kirby:Ataquen!!! Entonces DK y diddy les lanzaron ondas de energía derribándolos,Link les lanzo rayos de su espada derribándolos,Kirby comió una banda de karateca y les dio fuertes golpes de karate a los kremlims dejándolos inconscientes,Gooey les dio shocks eléctricos dejándolos paralizados,Mario los golpeo con sus puños rodeados de fuego y electricidad dejándolos inconscientes y Banjo y Kazooie les disparaban huevos explosivos dejándolos inconscientes Kirby:Muy fácil Entonces aparecieron los kremlimbots kremlimsbots:Ataquen!!! Entonces les dispararon láseres pero Link los corto con su espada,Mario les congelo los pies y Gooey los dejo fuera de combate con potentes shocks eléctricos Los 3:Eso!!! Entonces aparecieron Kremlims de mas de 25m de alto(Kremlims gigantes) Kremlims gigantes: ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!! Kirby:Bueno,necesitaremos mas poder Entonces Dk y Diddy les lanzaron ondas expansivas aplaudiendo y derribándolos Kirby:Bien!!! Entonces aparecieron mas y mas kremlims de distintos tipos Kirby:Rayos,esto se pone duro Entonces un potente rayo le cayo a los kremlims dejándolo K.O Todos:¿Pero que...? Bandanna Dee(desde un robot gigante?):Parece que necesitan ayuda Mario:::nomedigas::no me digas Entonces comenzaron a pelear contra los kremlims cada quien con sus respectivos ataques Con el Rey.K Rool y Zero Ambos veian la batalla desde una dimension oscura que era la nave de Zero Rey K.Rool:Maldición!!!Vamos perdiendo!!!!¿Cuando me darás el aumento de poder que me prometiste? Zero:Puedo ver tu desesperación,solo por eso te adelantare el aumento de poder Entonces Zero le disparo un rayo oscuro al Rey K.Rool causándole los siguientes cambios: *Se hizo mas grande y musculoso *Sus dientes y garras se hicieron de acero *Cobro un color oscuro *Le salieron púas en el cuerpo *Se hizo de color oscuro *Le salieron Llamas oscuras en los hombros Rey K.Rool:GIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zero:Ahora,destrúyelos!!! Rey K.Rool:Destruir!!!! Entonces salio de la nave por un portal Con el equipo Todos peleaban contra los kremlims que iban perdiendo Kirby:Esto es fácil Entonces apareció el Rey K.Rool Rey K.Rool:ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gooey:¡¿Que es eso?! DK:Es el rey K.Rool pero... Diddy:Diferente Entonces Bandana Dee corrió con su robot hacia el Rey K.Rool y le iba a asestar un puñetazo pero el Rey K.Rool lo lanzo con sus dedos dejándolo fuera de combate Kirby:Esto no es bueno Link:Necesitmos un plan Kirby:Y lo tenemos,estrategia 16-G Entonces Link puso su espada de color dorado,Gooey comio una roca usando sus poderes de roca y kirby comio un visor laser de un kremlimn bot usando sus poderes laser Los 3:Ahora Entonces el Rey K.Rool iba a atacarlos pero Link le lanzo un rayo dorado a Gooey lánzandolo como un proyectil,Kirby se monto sobre el y le disparo un láser a K.Rool causándole mucho daño Rey K.Rool:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Entonces Kirby y Gooey giraron a gran velocidad alrededor de K.Rool envolviendolo en láseres y haciéndole mucho daño Rey K.Rool(debil):RAR!!!!! Kirby:Ahora el golpe final!!! Entonces se acerco bastante con gooey pero el Rey K.Rool le dio un golpe mandándolos a volar y destransformandolos Rey K.Rool:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!! Mario y Link:Nos toca Entonces Link le lanzo rayos de su espada y Mario fuego y hielo haciéndole mucho daño Rey K.Rool:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Entonces bloqueo los rayos y les disparo uno oscuro que los dejo K.O Dk:Todo depende de nosotros Diddy Entonces el Rey K.Rool mira fijamente a Donkey y a Diddy Rey K.Rool:GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,LOS KONGS!!!!! Entonces rodeo su puño de energia pero Dk paso a simio blanco rodeo sus 2 manos de energía y bloqueo el ataque DK:Necesito ayuda Entonces Diddy tambien paso a simio blanco y comenzó a lánzarle bolas de energía al Rey K.Rool en la cara haciéndolo retroceder bastante Rey K.Rool:Los kongs pagaran por todo lo que me han hecho Entonces les lanzo un rayo gigante de la boca pero ambos lo esquivaron y lo retuvieron con sus puños Ambos:Contra ataque!!! Entonces le devolvieron el rayo mas potente Rey K.Rool:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Entonces quedo bastante débil DK:Esta débil,ejecutemos el ataque final Entonces lanzaron rayos al cielo y formaron una esfera de energia gigante Rey K.Rool:Como odio a los kongs Ambos:Ahora!!!! Entonces le lanzaron la esfera al Rey K.Rool dejándolo inconsciente y creando una onda expansiva que dejo inconcsientes a los kremlims,luego todos fueron teletransportados y ambos volvieron a su estado normal Kirby:Estuvieron de lujo Gooey:Como hicieron eso? DK:De ves en cuando podemos pasar a modo de simio blanco Diddy:Nos hacemos muy fuertes,pero consume mucho poder Link:Pues estuvo padrisimo Kirby:Bueno,ya todo volvió a la normalidad,volvamos a casa Con Zero Zero:Mis esbirros,ya casi estamos listos para el ataque Gruntilda:¿Por que no atacamos ya? Zero:Paciencia,aún nos falta uno para completar esta difícil misión y ya se de donde sacarlo Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Kirby el poder supremo Categoría:Kirby el poder supremo